


seating

by Yaoilifesneccessity



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU-School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1856554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoilifesneccessity/pseuds/Yaoilifesneccessity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one time Neji pulls the number for the seat in front of Shikamaru. Bickering, laughing, blushing etc. The rating will go up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I'm back!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ummm..... until I can get back into bleach that story will be on hold. because everything has been super hectic I haven't even attempted to write but, I know that is no excuse. Forgive me , onegai!!!!!! As always the usual disclaimer blah blah etc. Let's get onto the good stuff. This is more so AU cuz I'm just going to do pwp one-shots but if there's enough reviews I might add more chapters!! Plus this is like my otp so...... ONWARD!!!!!!!!!!! 

SHIKA 

Just like any other day: get up, go to school, sit though the hell we call school and then go home. Every day the same routine but, there's only one reason I actually stay awake in class now. We had changed seats like usual and with just my luck Huuga Neji drew the number for the seat right in front of me. I never really noticed him a lot because I thought he was just another Huuga that was stuck up their own ass about well, everything. I had walked in class early a few days ago because my mom was nagging me about sleeping in too late. When I walked in he was passed out, all of his regal features had looked so relaxed, which if he had even remotely known that I had seen him like that he would've chewed me out for not waking him up. Since that day I started to gradually notice him. So back to the present, he sat down and turned around to talk to me since our last class of the day didn't start for another twenty minutes. "Wow! I'm surprised you're even still awake." He said as he looked at me in surprise, a bit of shock, and humor reflecting in those cloud-like eyes. "Ya know, I'm not always asleep." I commented offhandedly turning my head to look out the window, I'll be damned if I get lost 'cloud gazing'. I heard a low snicker in return which made me smile. "Well if you're not always asleep what are you doing?" Watching you..... HA! Like I'd say that to his face. "Tch... your questions are so troublesome. How would you know if I'm always sleeping anyway?" As soon as the words were out of my mouth he turned around to face the teacher and didn't utter another word for the rest of the class. It was painstakingly obvious that I had embarrassed him- he was blushing so much that it painted his ears and neck in a dusty pink and he was fidgeting like a 3 year old. Once the bell rang for school to end he turned to face me "We should hang out sometime." His cheeks were full on red and he was extremely embarrassed. "Name a time and place." I said as I walked out of the classroom door.

NEJI

As soon as Shikamaru had left the classroom Hinata walked in to get me so we could walk home. "Nii-san what's wrong? Your face is all red. Are you running a fever?" She said as we were walking out the door. She stopped me and just before she touched my face, I walked out the outside. "Nii-san!!!" I stopped so she could catch up. "I'm fine. Let's go home." It helps that Hinata knows about me being gay and fully supports me but, It's still good that she doesn't know who I like. Nara Shikamaru, He's drop dead gorgeous and sexy as hell. I didn't like him let alone know him at first. After our first exam he got the top score, even though he was asleep 99% of the time during class and the test reviews! That's when I started to notice him. His lazy walk, the way he talks, his genius..., even his hair; I started to notice everything. Unfortunately I think don't he likes me- in a romantic sense, what with Temari all over him. Recently though he's actually awake during classes, I mean Temari isn't even in the classes I share with him. "Neji!" Hinata screamed. "Wha-" THUMP! I ran right into a light pole and fell on my butt. "A-a-are you alright?" she asked. "Yeah, I'm fine" as if this day couldn't get any worse- what with acting like a girl and getting all embarrassed while talking to Shikamaru. I had one hell of a headache now. I was rubbing my head when I heard a snicker coming from behind me. We turned around and low and behold there was Shikamaru standing behind us laughing his ass off. "Bahaha..... Real smooth twinkle toes." He said as he reached down to help me up. 

SHIKA

"Asshole" Neji muttered. "What, for helping you up?" I said still laughing. As if this day couldn't get any better now there were two Huugas that were blushing. Hinata was always a worrier but, it's almost as if she was worried for Neji, I mean come on he just fell. "So what were you thinking about that kept you so preoccupied that you kissed the light pole?" As soon as the words left my mouth he turned as bright red, as red as Hinata does around Naruto. "N-n-nothing!!" He stuttered. "Neji you're a bad liar" I said as I walked past them to go home. "Don't go kissing anymore poles; I won't be there to pick you up princess." "I'm not a girl!!" He shouted. I just waved. "Bye."

NEJI 

"Nii-san are you alright??" Hinata whispered. "I'm fine!" I said as I stormed off to the house. As soon as Hinata and I walked through the door Hanabi jumped on my back. "Hi Onee-san, Onii-san!!!" Hanabi shouted. "Hanabi get off of Neji" Uncle admonished. "We're home Otou-san." I started to walk to my room but uncle stopped me. "Neji, where are you going?" Uncle asked. "I don't feel well, I'm going to lay down. Good night Uncle." I said. "Good night Neji." He responded with worry. 

SHIKA 

"I'm home!" I yelled hoping mom would hear so I could just go straight to my room. "Shika dinner will be ready soon, go get your dad from the deer shed!" "K" as I walked to the shed my deer Ayal walked with me. "Dad, dinners ready!" I yelled as we got closer to the shed. There was a crash and a loud bang then emerged my father. "Shikamaru how was school?" dad asked as I walked over to sit with him. "Amusing and boring" With a bit of confusion "How so?" "School was boring, people weren't." Somehow my dad had figured out that I was gay and since that day he picks at me and tries to figure out who I fancy for the day. "Was it a Huuga again? They're always interesting." "Dad! I didn't need to hear that." He let out a hearty laugh. "Lets' head back before your mother comes out here with the butcher knife." Once we got in the house I ate, took a shower and was going to my bedroom for the night. "Shikamaru, I'm serious be careful, the Huuga household can be dangerous when rubbed the wrong way." Dad whispered. "Shikaku get in here now!" Mom screeched. "G'night dad." I said. "G'night son." 

Notes: Otou-san: dad, father Nii(Onii)-san: brother Nee(Onee)-san: sister If I missed anything let me know! Love ya!! Comment, subscribe,like!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again my lovelies!!! I'm back with another chapter!!!! A big thanks to all the people who reviewed. It means a lot to me!!! Well I won't keep you waiting any longer...... ONWARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
NEJI

"Nii-san are you alright? You look exhausted." Hinata questioned. "I'm fine. Just didn't sleep well last night." I told her. If only that wasn't an understatement. I had stayed up till dawn thinking about Shikamaru and everything that could and would never happen between us. Once I saw the sun come up I knew there was no way in hell I would get any sleep. "Neji, when are you coming home today? I need you to watch Hanabi." Uncle said calling me back from my reverie. "I have kendo today so it'll be late." I said, hoping she wouldn't be forced on me, that's the last thing I need today. "That's alright she can go with you." "Why can't Hinata watch her?" I said sounding exasperated. "Because Hinata has to go with me seeing as she'll be the head of the family one day. "Fine." I whispered as I walked out the door. Kendo was pretty much the only time I could watch Shikamaru and not be thought of as creepy or gross. 

 

SHIKA

"NARA SHIKAMARU, GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED!" I jumped up and got ready knowing that if I didn't there would be hell to pay by my mother's hands. I walked out of my room into the kitchen ready to leave. "Sit down." Dad said, right then my mom walked out knowing that this wouldn't be a good time to interfere. "Are you serious about this Huuga?" He asked. "I don't know yet." I said wondering what brought this up. "When you know tell me." He whispered knowing mom was probably eavesdropping. "Alright." I said with a bit of suspicion. Once I stood up to leave my mother walked back in and I walked out the door. 

The walk to school was tiresome considering how early it was but, it wasn't miserable, I had plenty of food for thought. Like my dad's weird questioning and Neji and his somehow 'dangerous' family. I walked into the classroom and realized my mom got me up just so I would be an hour early for school - troublesome, she still thinks I need to study. As I was contemplating everything that has happened already I sat down on the nearest desk. This was gonna be one hell of a day. 

NEJI

I opened the door to my classroom and there he was in all his glory just sitting on my desk. "What are you doing here so early?" I questioned, seeing as he's usually not here till 5 minutes before class. "I had my mom on my ass today again. She's so troublesome." He said. "Ah, the famous phrase of Nara Shikamaru." I teased. God, flirting is really hard! "Hmm... well don't wake me up till the teacher comes in 'kay?" "Ok." This is turning out to be one hell of a day. 

As my last morning class was ending I caught a glimpse of Hinata, Kiba, and one other person I couldn't really see and considering I'm the only one in my group that's in this class it could be anybody. Once the teacher let us go I walked out to meet Hinata and the rest. Low and behold the king of cloud gazing was with them. "Nii-san everyone else is in the cafeteria waiting for us. Let's go" She said cheerfully. "Ok, is Naruto sitting with us today?" I whispered in a mischievous tone. Hinata burst into flames which Kiba politely burst out laughing at the 'tomato' he called her face. "Kiba I'll be Ino will be there too. I wouldn't go making fun of people considering she renders you speechless every time you're near her." Shika popped off, leaving Kiba to steam with Hinata. "Let's go." He whispered into my ear. What in God's name was that about?

SHIKA

Maybe this day wasn't so bad after all. Hinata, Kiba, and Neji all blushing- they look like little tomatoes. "Hinata, Neji and I will be right back, we have a class project that we need to talk about." I lied. "Ok, see you in a bit." She said. Hinata was probably the easiest of his friends to fool. "Neji, come with me for a bit." I said grabbing his arm and dragging him back out of the cafeteria. 

Sorry it's so short!!! I'll do my best to update again really soon!! Love you all!!!!! >-


End file.
